


Arc-en-Ciel: Sunrise After Knightfall

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Cinder's Reign [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder Dominant, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, High-Heel-Face Turn, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Cinder has seduced RWBY on Jaune's behalf, she has to learn how to take care of them.Arc-en-Ciel (Jaune + RWBY + at least one other woman (Cinder Fall)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Cinder's Reign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763731
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby: *feels a sharp blow on her cheek*

Ruby: *slowly opens her eyes, only to see Cinder's disturbing grin*

Cinder (disturbingly gleefully): Time to get up.

Ruby: *grabs at her pillow*

Cinder: *snatches it away and slaps Ruby with it*

Ruby: *groans*

Weiss (next to Ruby): *pouts*

Cinder: Our loving dear is making us breakfast.

Ruby: *quickly sits upright, only to realize she's nude*

Ruby: *grabs at the sheet*

Cinder: *grabs the sheet, preventing Ruby from covering herself*

Cinder (wicked smile): Now's not the time for false modesty.

Weiss: There is nothing false about it.

Cinder: *leans in, so her face was inches away from Weiss*

Cinder: Do I need to remind you about last night?

Ruby: *stares off into nothing and drools*

Weiss: *sits up*

Weiss (looking out the window): It is a lovely morning.

Blake (beside Weiss): *affirmative groan*

Cinder: *looks over to Yang*

Yang: *pretending to be asleep*

Cinder: *walks around the bed and kisses Yang on the cheek*

Yang: *turns her head over to look at Cinder*

Yang: What, I don't get a slap?

Cinder: *places her hand on Yang's face*

Cinder (alluringly): Did you want it to me... or Jaune?..

Yang: *thinks it over*

Cinder: *pulls away and stands up*

Cinder: *evily tents her fingers*

RWBY: *crawls out of bed*

RWBY: *stretches nude*

Cinder: Now, let's get you girls in the shower.

Weiss: In what order?

Cinder: *wicked grin*

Weiss: Yes?..

Cinder: Did I say an order?

Weiss (concerned): You... did not...

Cinder: No, I didn't. Now all of you, into the shower!

* * *

RWBY: *crammed into one bathtub, with the water running down them*

Blake: How are we supposed to clean ourselves?

Cinder: You are not.

Weiss: How are we?..

Cinder: . . .

Yang: *starts soaping up Blake from behind*

Weiss: What's happening?

Blake: *starts soaping up Weiss from behind*

Weiss: Oh, dear...

Yang: Don't leave sis hangin'.

Weiss: *works up a lather in her hands*

Ruby: *starts rubbing her hands up and down Ruby's body*

* * *

RWBY followed by Cinder walked into the kitchen.

Cinder: Clean as a whistle.

Yang: *snickers*

Jaune (at the stove): Have a seat. I'm almost done.

Weiss: *raises her hand*

Cinder: Yes?

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Coffee?..

Jaune: Cinder?

Cinder: *walks over to a french press*

Blake: Alright. I've... got... some questions?..

Jaune: *flips eggs on his frying pan*

Jaune: Shoot.

Blake: So, are we... all your girlfriends now?

Cinder: No - no. Nothing so audacious. You are our sex-pets.

Ruby: *head down, blushing*

Weiss: *head feverish, looking into space*

Blake: *ears twitch*

Yang: You know what? Yeah.

Jaune: *starts carrying plates over to the table*

Jaune: *sits at the table*

Cinder: Now, girls, eat up. You will need your strength for the day ahead of you.

Yang: For Salem, or Jaune's dick?

Weiss: *coughs up her coffee*

Cinder (sitting down): Yes.

Ruby: Jaune's surprisingly quiet about this.

Jaune: After yesterday... last night... I'm feeling a bit drained.

Weiss: But you still had enough energy to make us breakfast.

Jaune: *shyly looks down*

Blake: I'm... surprised how well we're taking this.

Yang: Shows you how much we wanted this. Also, Jaune's a fucking fantastic cook.

Weiss: If I might ask, where are Ren and Nora.

Cinder: By the sound of it, probably in he shower. They wanted to make sure you girls got a chance to get yourself nice and clean.

Blake: Implying she was not as soiled as we were.

Cinder: It did get up bright and early to clean myself up. I mean, I couldn't just leave Jaune to do everything himself.

Weiss: Perish the thought.

Ruby: And how can you stay up so late and be so awake in the morning?

Cinder: Evil schemes do require you to be... flexible...

Blake: I thought you weren't being evil anymore?

Cinder: My words were that I won't kill without honey-bun's say-so. I am still as evil as I once was; I'm only good because that's the way Jaune points me.

Yang: And what are we?

Cinder: Precious to my Jaune-bear. As such, I will see you are all taken care of to best of my abilties.

Ruby: So... we're pets?

Yang: She did say sex-pets.

Weiss: *raises her hand*

Weiss: And... if we refuse?

Cinder: *looks her deep in her eyes*

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619723832123604992/arc-en-ciel-sunrise-after-knightfall-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY squeezed together on a couch with Cinder lording over them.

Cinder: Now, girls, we need to have a little talk.

Blake: Who put her on top?

Ruby: Duh, Jaune.

Blake: *eyes narrow*

Cinder: I just want you girls to know that I am fully commited to your epic quest, or whatever.

Blake: Definitely inspires confidence.

Weiss: She is loyal to Jaune.

Yang: Or his dick.

Cinder: Both? Why can't it be both? Jaune is committed to your little epic quest, and I'm dedicated to him.

Jaune: *walks up from behind Cinder, wrapping his arm around her*

Cinder: *swoons into his arms*

Cinder: Now, all you have to do to get this too, is say yes. And I can assure you, girls, he will give you everything you ever wanted.

Ruby: Cookies?

Jaune: Actually pretty easy to make.

Yang: Sparing partner?

Cinder: We'll do you even better, sparring partner who will spank you when you're naughty.

Weiss: Was that suppose to be an enticement?

Yang: *eager noises*

Ruby: That's a yes.

Weiss: Well, for me he would have to be a gentleman.

Cinder: *leans towards Weiss*

Cinder: Do we need to bring up Haven at the moment?

Weiss: *quietly looks down*

Cinder (to Blake): And what about you?

Blake: *quietly, contently looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *quietly and contently looks at Blake*

Jaune and Blake: *smile*

Weiss: Let us suppose for a moment, that I would want to be tied up... and have my shining knight take me.

Yang: Hot, Damn!

Blake: *wide eyes; ears twitch*

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: Now that everything is out in the open, I don't think we have anything to gain by holding back.

Yang: Oh... okay... if we're being honest, I want Jaune to take control of me.

Blake: *shyly looks down and nods*

Ruby: *eagerly raises her hand*

Cinder: *wicked grin*

Cinder: Now, I hate to be a spoil sport, but you do have an epic quest to do, don't you?

Yang: But?..

Weiss: ...his magnificence?..

Ruby (whispering): It is pretty magnificent.

Blake: Can we try to hold ourselves together for a few minutes. This is kind of serious.

Weiss: Well, pardon me if I want my Sir to take care of me.

Jaune (nervously): Uh...

Yang: Oooh, he can take care of me.

Ruby: I invoke the right of honeymoon!

Weiss: The right of... what?..

Blake: I suppose two weeks wouldn't hurt us that much.

* * *

Jaune: *zips up his fly as he looked at the couch*

Couch: *covered with naked RWBY, splayed at every conceivable angle*

Jaune: I should get them something to drink.

Cinder: *kisses him on his cheek*

Jaune: *looks at Cinder*

Cinder: *wicked grin*

* * *

Jaune: *walks away from the couch*

Cinder: *lays nude, splayed out on top of RWBY*

* * *

Jaune: *places a tray of drinks on the coffee table*

Yang: *on the bottom, tries to reach out to the table, and fails*

Jaune: *tips his head to the side*

Jaune: Everyone up. If I see an ass, I'm slapping it.

RWBY + Cinder: *does move*

Jaune: *slaps Cinder's ass, leaving her with a red whelp*

Cinder: *jumps up from the couch and stands up*

Jaune: *slaps each of RWBY's asses, causing them to stand up in turn*

Cinder: We probably don't want anything leaking onto the couch.

Jaune: Clean each other up.

Blake: Like a shower?

Yang: *snickers*

Cinder: You already had a shower.

Ruby: Wait... how do we...

Weiss: *grabs Ruby's hand*

Weiss: Let me show you, you dolt.

* * *

The girls having licked each other clean, (and to a few orgasms), sat on the couch, drinking their drinks. Jaune and Cinder sat on the couch across from them, drinking their own drinks.

Jaune: There is something we do need to talk about.

Blake: Yes?

Jaune: Team continuity.

Blake: *shyly looks down*

Jaune: Not just Blake, but all of you. No running away.

Jaune: *looks at Yang*

Jaune: No feeling pain by yourself.

Yang: *shyly looks down*

Jaune: We're here. We're a team. We do this together.

Ruby: *snickers*

Weiss: *giggles*

Ruby and Weiss: *grabs each other's hand*

Jaune: Yang, Blake, grab each other's hand.

Blake and Yang: *grab each other's hand*

Jaune: Look each other in the eyes.

Blake and Yang: *look each other in the eyes*

Jaune: *looks at Ruby and Weiss*

Ruby and Weiss: *look each other in the eyes*

Jaune: Tell each other that you will be here for her.

Blake and Yang: I'm here for you.

Ruby and Weiss: *lose themselves in each other's eyes*

Ruby and Weiss: *shake their heads*

Ruby and Weiss: I'm here for you.

Jaune: Now kiss.

Ruby and Weiss: *give each other a peck on the lips*

Blake and Yang: *passionate kiss*

Jaune: Like you mean it.

Ruby and Weiss: *passionate kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619814432665747456/arc-en-ciel-sunrise-after-knightfall-part) tumblog.


End file.
